For the Love of Fluff!
by Th3Sk8t3rG1rl
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are soon to be mated. Mokomoko is taking a liking to Kagome, a little to much. What happens when mokomoko challenges Sesshomaru for dominance? For Mateing with mokomoko-sama challenge on Dokuga! Drabble!
1. The Problem

**Here's a new story!**

**Chapter 1:The Problem.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but the story is MINE! Haha!**

**Enjoy! **

**Note: Is a story for the Dokuga challenge "Mateing With Mokomoko"**

**

* * *

**

Kagome paced back and forth in the castle library, very annoyed. Sesshomaru's damned Mokomoko wouldn't leave her alone! _'I mean sure when it was giving me flowers it was cute, but now it's got some kind of obbsession!'_ She's woken up three times to find it laying on her bed seemingly _watching _her.

To tell you the truth it's starting to creep her out. She's even gone to Sesshomaru, her intended to get it to leave her alone, but even then it'd only stop when he was around. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself. Just then the lunch bell rang. _'I'll think about it later.'_ She decided, leaving the library and walking to the dining hall.

* * *

**Well? What'd you think? This will be a drabble challenge! It won't be to long. Probably about five or six chapters. Review! Anything is appreciated! :) **


	2. The Challenge

**Hey! I got better response's than I thought I would! So I decided to update a day early. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Challenge**

Kagome sat at the table and saw that Rin was the only one there. 'Damnit!' Kagome was about to take her seat when Sesshomaru walked in. "Sess!" Kagome smiled heartily and ran into her lover's arms. After a semi passionate kiss they broke apart and sat down.

Something Kagome _really _didn't expect happened. Something soft and fuzzy brushed her behind. She "Eeeped!" and thought 'D-did it just g-_grope _me?' By now Kagome's face was flushed with embarrassment. She decided to ignore it and sat down.

Apparently it didn't like being ignored, because as soon as she sat down Mokomoko shot from Sesshomaru's arms and wrapped tightly around her. Pretty soon it was squeezing her so hard she was turning blue. Sesshomaru, sensing his intended's distress growled in warning. Mokomoko loosened slightly.

"Back." Sesshomaru ordered. He growled as it stayed around Kagome. He quickly realized Mokomoko was testing him for dominance, trying to see if Sesshomaru was fitted to be _her _mate. Though Sesshomaru understood the intentions, he needed to make it clear that _he _was in charge here. _He _was Alpha male, so with a nod, he walked to the doujo.

* * *

**There's another chapter. I hope you like it! :) I made it a little longer. Anyway, REVIEW! Please?**


	3. A Test for Dominance

**Okay I hope everyone likes this chapter! :)**

**

* * *

**

Upon arriving in the dojo Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tokigen and got into a battle stance. Unfortunately, his mokomoko was smart. It brought Kagome with it because it knew Sesshomaru would never hurt his intended.

Growling in annoyance he sheathed his sword and brought his hand up. Mokomoko wrapped tightly around Kagome and shot into the air with her.

Sesshomaru summoned his youkai cloud and flew to Kagome's aid. He summoned his poison whip and struck the mokomoko with it. Mokomoko didn't seem disturbed at all, and Sesshomaru realized that it only took Kagome because he had been neglecting her.

Mokomoko semmed to notice his realization and lowered itself. Sesshomaru retrieved Kagome, who was increasingly angry, from it's grasp. He buried his nose into the crook of her neck and growled softly.

He lifted his head and said, "I'm sorry koi. I have not spent enough time with you and I apologize." he bowed his head in apology. Kagome smiled softly and lifted his head. "I can nver stay mad at you Sesshou, but I do want us to spend more time together."

Sesshomaru nodded and leaned down to give her a sweet, but passionate kiss. After letting the two have their moment, Mokomoko swooped down and wrapped itself around the two lovers. It purred in delite when Kagome ran her fingers through it's fur.

With his lover in his arms Sesshomaru walked to his chambers to share a passionate night, and make her his mate.

* * *

**Okay, I know you all must be dissapointed and for that I am sorry, but this is the final chapter. I still hop you enjoyed it though! REVIEW!**


End file.
